


Turn out the fucking lights I want to see you bright

by gasolinastan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Malec Fluff, hinted at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasolinastan/pseuds/gasolinastan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec admires Magnus's beauty. Not really any plot or dialogue lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn out the fucking lights I want to see you bright

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here !! The title is a lyric from Zayn's BRIGHT (u should listen to Mind of Mine lmao) enjoy !!

Alec turned the lights on in the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. Magnus Bane was curled up, covered by a white blanket, with only his face showing. Even though he was a few hundred years old, he looked very young at the moment as his face was stripped of it's usual makeup.

He was really beautiful, according to Alec. Despite the remarks he had made about Magnus's style, he really loved his boyfriend's bizarre outfits, glitter eyeshadow and all. His eyebrows, dark and arched, were lovely and made his multicolored cat eyes pop out. 

It seemed like almost everyday, Alec was told by his boyfriend that he was beautiful, and all he did was smile and blushed and rarely returned the compliments. Magnus had high cheekbones and soft skin, and was always cool to the touch. 

He had such a sharp jawline that Alec imagined someone could get cut from it. He adored Magnus's spiky dark hair which he often found his fingers tangled in. He also loved Magnus's sculpted collarbones which he loved to kiss, bite, and suck marks on, depending on the circumstances. His boyfriend had strong arms that were often wrapped around Alec; whether it be in an embrace or around his waist. 

His hands. Soft and tanned and usually entwined with Alec's. Magnus's long lacquered nails - sometimes he sank them in Alec's back, hips, and thighs and arms. 

And Alec's favorite - his lips. They were soft and pillowy and pink. Sometimes, without thinking, he would stare at them and meet them with his, or absentmindedly touch them with his finger.

Alec smiled, and placed a kiss on his sleeping boyfriend's forehead, and turned off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of this in language arts class and I thought it was p good so I decided to write it  
> Also you probably shouldn't leave any hate or criticism because I don't have thick skin lmfao


End file.
